robot_mpirefandomcom-20200213-history
Overload 1
Robot MPire: Overload 1 was the first series of Robot MPire: Overload - a series of episodes of the British e-game show Robot MPire. It was originally uploaded in 2013 on YouTube. The series was not hosted by anyone, and has not since. The countdown voice was provided by Steve Green. Format The series consisted of seven separate competitions and one-off battles, spread over several episodes. Every episode featured a varied amount of battles, usually a mix of the various competitions and battles which were running throughout the series. Main Events Whilst the series contained a variety of competitions in each episode, the fifteen main episodes had a designated Main Event that was advertised at the start of the show. 1. Heavyweight - Match 11 2. Middleweight - Match 3 3. Challenge Belt - 2nd Challenge 4. Middleweight - Match 11 5. Heavyweight - Match 12 6. Middleweight - Match 15 7. Heavyweight - Semi-Finals: Match 2 8. Challenge Belt - 7th Challenge 9. Middleweight - Semi-Finals: Match 7 10. Heavyweight - Semi-Finals: Match 8 11. Middleweight - Elite 8: Match 3 12. Heavyweight - Elite 8: Match 1 13. Challenge Belt - 12th Challenge 14. Middleweight - Eliminator 1 15. Heavyweight - Final Episode Guide Main Article: Robot MPire: Overload 1/Episode Guide Major Competitions Heavyweight Main Article: Robot MPire: Overload 1/Heavyweight The Heavyweight tournament was a single knock-out competition between heavyweight robots that had either been in a previous series, had failed to qualify, or were competing from another network. Robots Featured: X-Terminator 2, Merlin, Splinter, Bigger Brother, Insignia, Clerisy, Terrorhurtz, The Solution 2, Odium New Hero, Quietus, Cicada Symphony, Eight, Ashes, Reading Steiner, Cosmos, Science, Naeu, Chorus, Noxious, Mace 2, Invalidy, Brandeis Airwaves, Elvira 2, Infamy, StrAtA, Pathosis 2, Sagacity, Dwemer, Rockstar Evo 1, Melancholix 2, Articulator, Travis Qualifiers *X-Terminator 2 vs Cicada Symphony: X-Terminator 2 won *Sagacity vs Reading Steiner: Reading Steiner won *Invalidy vs Splinter: Splinter won *Clerisy vs Bigger Brother: Bigger Brother won *Travis vs Pathosis 2: Pathosis 2 won *Rockstar Evo 1 vs Melancholix 2: Rockstar Evo 1 won *Terrorhurtz vs Merlin: Terrorhurtz won *Odium New Hero vs Naeu: Odium New Hero won *StrAtA vs Science: Science won *Elvira 2 vs Chorus: Chorus won *Brandeis Airwaves vs Articulator: Brandeis Airwaves won *The Solution 2 vs Cosmos: The Solution 2 won *Eight vs Noxious: Noxious won *Insignia vs Ashes: Ashes won *Mace 2 vs Infamy: Infamy won *Dwemer vs Quietus: Dwemer Semi-Finals *X-Terminator 2 vs Reading Steiner: Reading Steiner won *Splinter vs Bigger Brother: Bigger Brother won *Pathosis 2 vs Rockstar Evo 1: Rockstar Evo 1 won *Terrorhurtz vs Odium New Hero: Odium New Hero won *Science vs Chorus: Science won *Brandeis Airwaves vs The Solution 2: Brandeis Airwaves won *Noxious vs Ashes: Noxious won *Infamy vs Dwemer: Dwemer won Elite 8 *Reading Steiner vs Bigger Brother: Bigger Brother won *Rockstar Evo 1 vs Odium New Hero: Odium New Hero won *Science vs Brandeis Airwaves: Brandeis Airwaves won *Noxious vs Dwemer: Dwemer won Eliminators *Bigger Brother vs Odium New Hero: Bigger Brother won *Brandeis Airwaves vs Dwemer: Dwemer won Grand Final *Bigger Brother vs Dwemer: Bigger Brother won Middleweight Main Article: Robot MPire: Overload 1/Middleweight The Middleweight tournament was a single knock-out competition between middleweight robots that had either been in a previous series, had failed to qualify, or were competing from another network. Robots Featured: Malign, Hworf, Pussycat, Firestorm 3, Storm 2, Bulldog Breed, Pearl Degree 2, Cicada Instrumental, Elvira, Malady, Touro, T-Minus, Science, Elite Ascent, Golden Destiny 2, Crasp Drone 2, Cheap Surgery 3, Crush 2, Cassius, Orphan, Infamy M, Invalidy, Biologic Assault, Agent Orange 2, Sacrosanct, Continuum, Magnum-187, Hour of Origins, Assassiness 1.9, Rhodonite, Spawn Again, Zen Reign Qualifiers *Magnum-187 vs Malady: Malady won *Science vs Continuum: Continuum won *Agent Orange 2 vs Touro: Agent Orange 2 won *Spawn Again vs Cicada Instrumental: Spawn Again won *Cheap Surgery 3 vs Crush 2: Cheap Surgery 3 won *Bulldog Breed vs Infamy M: Bulldog Breed won *Crasp Drone 2 vs Firestorm 2: Firestorm 3 won *Assassiness 1.9 vs Cassius: Assassiness 1.9 won *Hour of Origins vs Pearl Degree 2: Hour of Origins won *Rhodonite vs Zen Reign: Rhodonite won *Hworf vs Biologic Assault: Hworf won *Malign vs Golden Destiny 2: Golden Destiny 2 won *Pussycat vs Elite Ascent: Pussycat won *Sacrosanct vs Orphan: Orphan won *Storm 2 vs Invalidy: Storm 2 won *T-Minus vs Elvira: T-Minus won Semi-Finals *Malady vs Continuum: Malady won *Agent Orange 2 vs Spawn Again: Spawn Again won *Cheap Surgery 3 vs Bulldog Breed: Bulldog Breed won *Firestorm 3 vs Assassiness 1.9: Assassiness 1.9 won *Hour of Origins vs Rhodonite: Hour of Origins won *Hworf vs Golden Destiny 2: Hworf won *Pussycat vs Orphan: Pussycat won *Storm 2 vs T-Minus: T-Minus won Elite 8 *Malady vs Spawn Again: Malady won *Bulldog Breed vs Assassiness 1.9: Bulldog Breed won *Hour of Origins vs Hworf: Hworf won *Pussycat vs T-Minus: Pussycat won Eliminators *Malady vs Bulldog Breed: Bulldog Breed won *Hworf vs Pussycat: Hworf won Grand Final *Bulldog Breed vs Hworf: Bulldog Breed won Lightweight Main Article: Robot MPire: Overload 1/Lightweight The Lightweight tournament was a single knock-out competition between lightweight robots that had either been in a previous series, had failed to qualify, or were competing from another network. Robots Featured: Cicada Song, Civil Uprising, Ruiner, Crystal, Deranged, Impavid, Sovereign, Infamy S, Limberg, Reading Steiner, Jupiter 2, Fortune, Abandoned, Four, ESPer, Mighty Citrine Qualifiers *Mighty Citrine vs Ruiner: Ruiner won *ESPer vs Impavid: Impavid won *Deranged vs Abandoned: Deranged won *Sovereign vs Four: Four won *Cicada Song vs Crystal: Cicada Song won *Limberg vs Fortune: Fortune won *Reading Steiner vs Jupiter 2: Reading Steiner won *Civil Uprising vs Infamy S: Civil Uprising won Elite 8 *Ruiner vs Impavid: Impavid won *Deranged vs Four: Four won *Cicada Song vs Fortune: Fortune won *Reading Steiner vs Civil Uprising: Civil Uprising won Eliminators *Impavid vs Four: Impavid won *Fortune vs Civil Uprising: Civil Uprising won Grand Final *Impavid vs Civil Uprising: Civil Uprising won Tag Team Main Article: Robot MPire: Overload 1/Tag Team Robots paired up into teams to fight each other. Robot Teams Competing: Mortis & Blood Runner, Launch Platform & S3, Vertigo & Noxious, Cheap Surgery 3 & Articulator, Merlin & Cosmos, Whyachi & Elvira 2, Gemini, Pussycat & Bigger Brother Qualifiers *Mortis & Blood Runner vs Launch Platform & S3: Launch Platform & S3 won *Vertigo & Noxious vs Cheap Surgery 3 & Articulator: Cheap Surgery 3 & Articulator won *Merlin & Cosmos vs Whyachi & Elvira 2: Whyachi & Elvira 2 won *Gemini vs Pussycat & Bigger Brother: Pussycat & Bigger Brother won Eliminators *Launch Platform & S3 vs Cheap Surgery 3 & Articulator: Launch Platform & S3 won *Whyachi & Elvira 2 vs Pussycat & Bigger Brother: Pussycat & Bigger Brother won Grand Final *Launch Platform & S3 vs Pussycat & Bigger Brother: Launch Platform & S3 won Minor Competitions Underweight Main Article: Robot MPire: Overload 1/Underweight The Underweight tournament was a single knock-out competition between antweight and beetleweight robots. Robots competing: Mininfamy, Terminus, Pariah, Gentrify, Branding, Poisonide, Enlightened, Volt, Cable, Amplifierus, Aromatic Gadget, Main Course Qualifiers *Branding vs Aromatic Gadget vs Cable: Aromatic Gadget won *Terminus vs Enlightened vs Volt: Enlightened won *Pariah vs Gentrify vs Amplifierus: Pariah won *Poisonide vs Mininfamy vs Main Course: Mininfamy won Eliminators *Aromatic Gadget vs Enlightened: Aromatic Gadget won *Pariah vs Mininfamy: Pariah won Grand Final *Aromatic Gadget vs Pariah: Pariah won Challenge Belt Main Article: Robot MPire: Overload 1/Challenge Belt In this competition, Wedge of Doom and Grim Chopper fought to earn a special "belt". Any robot could fight them for the belt, and whoever won would keep it. In order to win the belt outright, the robot who held the belt had to survive until the end of the series. Holder: Wedge of Doom Challengers (in order of challenge): Grim Chopper, Terrorhurtz, Gemini, Biological Assault, Ruiner, Wheely Big Cheese, Nightmare, Eight, Behemoth, Supernova, Hypno-Disc, Rhodonite, Reading Steiner, Jewel of Plagues Challenges *Wedge of Doom vs Grim Chopper: Wedge of Doom won *Wedge of Doom vs Terrorhurtz: Wedge of Doom won *Wedge of Doom vs Gemini: Wedge of Doom won *Wedge of Doom vs Biologic Assault: Biologic Assault won *Biologic Assault vs Ruiner: Biologic Assault won *Biologic Assault vs Wheely Big Cheese: Biologic Assault won *Biologic Assault vs Nightmare: Biologic Assault won *Biologic Assault vs Eight: Biologic Assault won *Biologic Assault vs Behemoth: Behemoth won *Behemoth vs Supernova: Behemoth won *Behemoth vs Hypno-Disc: Hypno-Disc won *Hypno-Disc vs Rhodonite: Hypno-Disc won *Hypno-Disc vs Reading Steiner: Hypno-Disc won *Hypno-Disc vs Jewel of Plagues: Hypno-Disc won Wild Card Adversaries Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 2/Heat C In this series of battles, twelves robots were given a taste of MPire war by fighting a one-on-one battle against an experienced robot. Veterans: Mace 2, Wheely Big Cheese, Behemoth, Mechavore, Zen Reign, Bulldog Breed, Pathosis 2, Forkie, Cicada Song, Civil Uprising, Killa Klown 2, Diotoir Newcomers: Xallier, Vicious Verdict, Spectre, Merchant of Menace, Red Drake, Industry 2, Colorless Entity, Viper, MacaBronZ, Sanzen, The Birdcage, Ping Winz Battles *Spectre vs Mechavore: Spectre won *Colorless Entity vs Diotoir: Colorless Entity won *Ping Winz vs Civil Uprising: Ping Winz won *Sanzen vs Bulldog Breed: Bulldog Breed won *Viper vs Cicada Song: Viper won *The Birdcage vs Pathosis 2: Pathosis 2 won *Xallier vs Wheely Big Cheese: Wheely Big Cheese won *Industry 2 vs Zen Reign: Industry 2 won *Vicious Verdict vs Forkie: Forkie won *Merchant of Menace vs Mace 2: Merchant of Menace won *Red Drake vs Behemoth: Red Drake won *MacaBronZ vs Killa Klown 2: Killa Klown 2 won Special Additional Event The Unfortunates Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 2/The Unfortunates A match added to the final episode between four promising robots during the major tournaments that fell in the first round. *Melancholix 2 vs Quietus vs Sagacity vs Sacrosanct: Sagacity won External Links *link here